Hungover
by Cincinnatus
Summary: She was always the good girl. She thought she still was. But she isn't. Not anymore. -one shot, reveiws would be nice.


I started writing this after I saw a 'How to Cure a Hangover' vid on youtube. I don't know much about getting drunk out of ones head and waking up having a hangover and not remembering what happened the night before. (Lawlz how many times has that happened to you?) So things may not be too...correct. Just work with me.

This is what happened.

* * *

Hungover

The bowl of cereal looked blurry as it spun around before her. As she took the spoon to her mouth she couldn't help but feel like she was lifting something that weighed more than it actually was. The young women was about to put the scoop in her mouth, until a rumbling came from inside her, followed by a sharp pain. She gagged and spewed the contents of her stomach into the plate causing her to drop the spoon with a clang on the tile floor, making her head hurt all the more.

_Okay, no breakfast,_ she thought as the red head cleaned up her convenient mess. There was now no doubt about it.

She had a hang over.

Kairi was home alone that morning, her father out fishing, her mother, gone off to the big island next over where they lived for some unknown event. Luck was on her side today, on a typical morning at least one of her parents were awake and sitting on the patio with a coffee as they did to begin every sunlit day on the islands. Today was oddly different.

_Thank Gods._

After cleaning her plate and climbing back dumbly onto her stool that sat around the island in the middle of the kitchen, contemplating what had happened as she woke up.

She had got up noticed right away how messed up she was. At first she walked blindly into a wall because of the light coming into her room. Never knowing how many things she had missed in her delirious stage.

The girl sat staring right into the oven clock across the kitchen. It read 1:27.

PM. _What time did I go to bed again? s_he thought, her head spiking up for another painful throb of her headache, finally at her wits end.

"Mmmmgh." the red head muttered to her displeasure. She rested her head down onto the table and drifted back to sleep.

--

She woke up thirsty but still sore. Picking her head up, the clock had now read 2:03. After slinking off her stool and stepping towards the fridge, then making quick work of the bottle of water that quenched her thirst all she needed to do was figure out why she had awoken hung over.

One word came to her mind. She stopped in mid-stroll back to the table..

_Alcohol? _No it couldn't be. The poor girl had never spoken of the stuff. Nor had one sip of it.

Then she thought of how probable it was. It made her stomach turn.

All of a sudden she felt tainted, the feeling crept up her front, moving up into her throat. Swallowing felt painful and difficult. It was like the reflex was blocked by a toxic taint. And all of a sudden, she felt...dirty, even for the first time in her life, bad.

Panic almost seemed to overcome her. The slim built teen let it hide by calmly starting back to her room thinking that maybe a good nap would be the cure for he headache, even the cure for trying to retrace her thoughts of the mysterious day before.

Taking the first step into her room the girl stopped. The slim bodied woman noticed too many things that she had failed to notice in her delirious stage no more than thirty or forty minutes before. The bed, fixed except for the little ruffle of her body that had lay there. The floor, a mess, clothes strewn everywhere. The PJ's, still folded neatly on the top of her dresser...still. But it was so uncharacteristic of herself. Her room was always decent and clean.

Unless she was drinking.

_So I slept, and I was in my underwear?_ the red head thought as her eyes shot from the pajama pants on her dresser, to herself.

Taking her head down the only thing greeting her was a red lacy bra had been covering her breasts.

The red head touched the top of her breast before realizing what should have been inevitable. From the second she woke up a book had opened in front of her, and she refused the turn the pages until now.

_If drank last night, how did I get home? And what happened?_

The young women never knew why she did what she was about to do standing in the doorway, even as she grew old surrounded by love, the darkness that was about to plague her would always stay in her heart, always be there. Forever.

She would always keep inside her that it was something that had to be done. Something her heart told her to do.

Then a strong cool breeze filled her room. Her red hair draped across her back and fell delicately on her shoulders. Goosebumps seemed to pummel her from everywhere on her body, the feeling in her gut came back, it was wretched.

Her hand slowly crept down her flat stomach her head bending all the way, following it, making the hair that was rested on her shoulders become draped over her head, hiding her face. Her hand came down feeling the brim of her red striped teddies, then slowly, moving underneath it. Her middle finger touched first, it was indeed wet making her bite her lip with furious intent. Calmness overcame her grief of what could have happened the night before, arousal overcame the rancid feeling in her gut.

Then it all came crashing down. What was supposed to give her pleasure turned into a nightmare. She couldn't really tell what was flowing ever so slowly. Rubbing slowly in a circular motion, fluids wouldn't stop flowing, suddenly her legs buckled in ecstasy, her moan uncontrollably escaping from her, and then...

She stopped abruptly.

Her hand raced back out of it's hiding place, back up in front of her face. Two fingers were wet.

Wet with blood.

It was almost like a taser gun had been shot in her direction and for a split second she couldn't move, but only for a second, then instead of causing her to stumble and fall, her muscles stumbled into furious action. The girl ran across the hall, leaving her doorway, and knocking over a vase that stood on a small table. She tripped and fell, hitting the floor among the shards of the beautiful piece. Hard.

Tears fell down like waves, the emotions that struck her, how confused she was, the pain she felt. She felt like something had to be done, but did she do this to herself? Or could something worse have happened to her? She needed someone.

Her last word was such an important one. A name. It was the most important one in her life.

"Sora," she managed to mutter out.

--

An aroma came through her nostrils providing a pleasant scent, she was awake but her eyes remained shut.

White slits appeared. Light. A sudden urge to get up came as shock with took her. Quickly sitting up, a lone person stood. It was just a black figure, she decided to let her eyes adjust to take a better look. It turned out she didn't have to.

The figure stepped right into her and wrapped it's arms tightly around the middle of her body, resting it's head in between her neck and head. She knew this hug. The slender yet muscular embrace, of Sora.

The sickly red head let her tears stream onto his shoulder, letting his brown spikey hair lightly poke at her neck. The girl finally managed a slight smile buried in the other teens shoulder and turned to the side of his head, lightly kissing his neck and biting his earlobe, as if on cue the boy backed away for his girl to finally see him.

"You're pretty messed up." the boy decided to start things off with a loving look.

She couldn't do anything but smile at first and take in her surroundings for the first time. She sat up on a hospital bed as it seemed, a small room with various chairs around. Looking out the window it was black. Night. On her right, a small table stood. Sitting on top, a big bouquet of flowers, an open card sat in the middle of the arrangement. It said in blue pen ink: _Get well soon!_

"Get well soon," the girl read slowly still looking at the writing on the card. She looked up to her boyfriend standing by her bed with a sudden burst of energy. "What happened?"

"I found you on the floor. You were out cold," was his quick response. "And now you're here, the others are coming soon. Um, those are for you." he pointed to the big bouquet of flowers with his chin.

The girl just sat up with total disregard of the kind gesture and pondered the question she was about to ask. But she had waited long enough.

"I want to know what happened to me last night."

The brunet just stood there, and a rare sad look had become etched in his face. He made a small hand gesture and he pulled a chair closer to where the girl was as she pulled herself up to lean on the headboard. The boy on the chair licked his lips eagerly and tilted his head to his lap. The brunet was so close to the red head, but at the same time he felt so far away.

"Kairi, you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you. But I-"

"I don't care," she interrupted, struggling to keep her voice down. "I love you. I want the truth," she stopped when her voice became a sob, trying to fight back sad and angry tears.

She bit her lip and continued.

"I want to know what happened last night. And why I woke up like I did. And why..." her voice trailed off and she began to cry.

The boy didn't offer any compassion. If fact he grabbed his shorts tightly in a fist and grit his teeth, still preparing.

Even though he couldn't forgive her for what she had done, only a handful could understand what Kairi was going through. He would have to tell her what happened. And then make this day the worst of her life. He felt a small tear drop on his shorts, did he still have compassion for her?

He thought of the punchbowl the night before. Why did he let her drink from it?

It took a minute, but when the girl stopped crying the boy looked at his girlfriend and said slowly, "I know why you woke up all hung over," he paused and as he began again he couldn't help but stutter while he was talking. "I also know who you fucked."

Last night he was hurt. It seemed stupid but he really thought his heart had been broken. Part of him wanted to lay it all on her mercilessly. Another part still loved her, more than anything.

This time the red head did not break down to her shock of what she just heard, wide and bright blue eyes just stared at her boyfriend. Uncertain, unbelieving.

Scared.

Alone.

Only one word could barely be uttered out of her mouth.

"Oh."

And then the boy began his story.

* * *

Moral anyone?

This took me a freaking month to write. I originally was going to tell you what happened the night before. But I want to start on some other write ups I have planned.


End file.
